Animals (Cars)
Lightning McQueen- Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Mack-Otis (Barnyard) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Julien a nd Maurice (Madagascar) *Chick Hicks-Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Strip "The King" Weathers- the pink panther *Lynda Weathers/Mrs. The King-the pink pantheress *Tex Dinoco-The cat in the hat *Mater-Goofy *Sally Carrera- Kitty Kaswell (TUFF Puppy) *Doc Hudson-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Sheriff-Ted Grizzly (Hoodwinked) *Luigi-Le Frog (Flushed Away) *Guido-Pepe Le pew the skunk *Sarge-Fowler (Chicken Run) *Fillmore-Dylan (Doogal) *Ramone and Flo-Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) *Red-Tigger (Pooh) *Lizzie-Vanilla *Van and Minny-Tom and blaze *Dale Earnherdt, Jr.- Snoopy *Mia and Tia AKA The Twins-SI and AM *Fred- Fidget *Mario Andretti and his wife-Simba Nala (The Lion King) *Woody Car-Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Buzz Car-Boog (Open season) *Flik Car-Yogi Bear *Mike Car-Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Sulley Car-Geek (Surf's Up) *Hamm Car/PT Car/The Abominable Snowplow-??? *Stanley - Rabbit (Pooh) *Me-Me Van - Gonzo (Muppets) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Fish Vendor (Spongebob) *Two of the RVs - Catdog *Elvis - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Unlucky Cars - Spongebob, Oscar (Fish Hooks), Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toons) and Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob) *Injured Blue Car - The Missing Link (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Downtown Dogs (Oliver and Company) *Security Guard #1 - Raccoon Jerry (Hoodwinked) *Kori Turbowitz - Katie Current (Shark Tale) *Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Poultra (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Harv - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) *Wingo, Boost, DJ and Snotrod - Alpha, Beta, Gamma (UP) and Butch (Classic Disney) *Train - Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Car Reporter #1 - Wolf (Hoodwinked) *Japanese Car Reporter - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Jay Limo - Fast Tony (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Sven 'the Governator' - Arnold (Tiny Toons) *Car Reporter #2 - Chip Wolf (TUFF Puppy) *Tractors - Bulls (Home on the Range) *Frank - El Toro (Looney Tunes) *Security Guard #2 - Bonkers D Bobcat *Bob Cutlass - Duke (Barnyard) *Darrel Cartrip - Pig (Barnyard) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Dagnino,Patricio, Cachito, Coco and Wolfgang (Noah's Ark) *Albert Hinkley - Tantor (Tarzan) *Two other RVs - Fred Fredburger (Billy & Mandy) and Horton *Dinoco Helicopter - Dragon (Shrek) *Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" -Jaquimo (Thumbelina) *TJ Hummer: Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Lovelace (Happy Feet), Martini (Olive the Other Reindeer) and Opus (A Wish for Wings that Work) *One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Mr. Jinks *One of the unlucky cars - Pascal (Tangled) *One of the RV's - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Car who gets vaporized by alien - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Lightyear Blimp - Dumbo and Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) *Two of the Rusty Cars - Robin Hood and Little John *Peterbuilt - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Snooper and Blabber *Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Jumba and Pleakly (Lilo & Stitch) *The King's Pit Crew - Jungle Cubs (minus Bagheera) *Ferarri's Friends - Blu, Jewel, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; as Dim), Charlotte (Charlotte's Web; as Rosie), Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo; as Tuck and Roll), Shackleford (Clifford's Really Big Movie; as Manny), Dorothy (Clifford's Really Big Movie; as Gypsy), Diego (Ice Age; as Frances), Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants; as Heimlich) and Melman (Madagascar; as Slim) *Lightning Bug - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:ToonJoey 34